It is common to use panels containing stiffening members in the pieces forming part of a structure. Among the various processes for obtaining increased panel stiffness is the attachment of profiles thereto, such that the desired increased stiffness is obtained.
There are also various manners of attaching the profiles to the panel (by means of rivets, using adhesives . . . ). Different manufacturing costs and different performances of the structure in its working medium will be obtained according to how this is done.
In panels made with composites, a very advantageous process for obtaining a stiffening panel is the integration of the manufacture of the panel and the stiffener, such that when the resin is cured the two elements remain attached to one another. This process of manufacturing by means of integrating the two members is called cocuring. From an industrial point of view, the advantage of a cocured join in comparison with rivet-type join is that no subsequent machining and rivet installation operations are required in order to carry out the join. In comparison with joins using adhesive bonds, the cocured join has more significant advantages: less weight in the structure, reduced number of curing cycles and finally, no need to use surface preparation methods to carry out the join.
Different types of processes and tools are known in the prior art for carrying out cocuring. The use of stiff tools (made of carbon fiber or metal) and elastomeric-type tools, placed inside the vacuum bag, the autoclave pressure subsequently acting on the piece through them, is particularly known.
The present invention has as an object providing an effective process for manufacturing a panel with stiffening members with a cocured join of the skin and stiffening members.